


Prompts

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to publish some prompts to submit to a writing blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluff

“If I have to sit on you, I will. Now, get back into bed.” You stood in the doorway, keeping Ryohei from exiting the bedroom.  
“I need to go out and help Tsuna or do something!” Ryohei complained. “I can’t be stuck in this room a-a-a- ACHOO!” He sneezed violently, almost falling back. You sighed, shaking your head.  
“You want to help Tsuna. . .”  
“Yes.”  
“Then stay here! Anyone who comes in contact with your extreme cold is certainly going to get extremely sick.” You jabbed your finger at Ryohei’s chest. He looked taken aback by your strong defense against him going out. He let out a deep sigh and turned around, going back to the bed. He collapsed on it, heavily, letting you pull the blanket up to his chest.  
“You’re being real extreme about not letting me leave.” Ryohei commented, watching you gather up his glass of water and wet rage.  
“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be? Stay put while I go resoak your rag and get you some soup. If I find out you got up, there’ll be hell to pay.” You threatened, Ryohei watched you leave, knowing that you were a woman of your word.  
“Hey, _____. . .” Ryohei called after you, causing you to turn your head slightly.  
“What?” You asked, wondering if he needed anything else.  
“You have an extremely cute butt,” Ryohei said loudly and proudly. The comment made you blush darkly, but smiled a little. You darted out of the room, making Ryohei grin in satisfaction.  
The soup was traditional chicken noodle soup with crackers on the side. When you entered the room again, you put the soup on the night stand.  
“Sit up. I don’t want you spilling any soup.” You said, a bit demanding on your part. Ryohei did what you said, putting the bowl in his lap to eat. You sat on the edge of the bed, watching him eat for now. You couldn’t even foresee the sneeze because of how distracted you were.  
“ACHOO!” Ryohei sneezed, hitting the back of the bed. The soup splattered all over you and you seethed from how hot the liquid was. You quickly stood up, feeling the hot broth drip down your skin.  
“Oh, no! _____-chan, I’m really sorry!” Ryohei quickly said, feeling guilty for dumping his soup on you. Your hand wiped over your chest, trying to get some off.  
“It’s fine, it’s fine.” You said, having a tight smile. “I’ll be right back. Wipe up the bed and put the bowl on the table for me to pick up.” You walked out of the room. Ryohei sighed, feeling extremely guilty now. He tried his best to clean up and move his bowl to the side. He was also sad that all his soup was gone now. The door opened and he looked up as you walked in. You had changed shirts into a sleeveless one and your pajama shorts.  
“I’m sorry for snapping a little. It wasn’t your fault.” You said, running a hand through your hair. “I think I’m tired. Are you tucked in?”  
“____-chan?” Ryohei asked. You looked at him, walking over and sitting on the side of the bed again.  
“Yeah? You feeling better?” You were as concerned as ever, making Ryohei smile a bit.  
“Can we snuggle?” He asked, looking at you like a small child. You nodded your head slowly with a smile.  
“Of course we can.” You moved onto the bed and under the covers. Ryohei curled towards you, wanting to be held. Your arms wrapped around him as his head fell on your chest.  
“_____. . .” Ryohei whispered.  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you so much.” Ryohei mumbled, falling asleep relatively quick. You sighed happily, running your fingers through his short hair.  
“I really love you, too.” You whispered back.


	2. Angst

Gokudera stared out the window of his car, wanting the rain to let up. He huffed, wanting to be back at the house so bad. To see your face and to wrap your arms around you. 

_ “Is Hayato gone again?” Yamamoto asked when he saw you sitting at the table, drinking tea. You nodded, frustrated more than sad.  _

_ “I can’t believe him.  .  . It’s been three months of constant missions. Tsuna even said that he didn’t  _ have  _ to go on this one.” You groaned, rubbing your hands over your face. Yamamoto reached over, placing his hand over yours.  _

_ “It’s ok, ____-chan.  .  . I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything. He just overworks himself a bit because he cares for Tsuna.” Yamamoto smiled, reassuringly.  _

_ “Yeah.  .  . I’m sure that’s it.  .  .”  _

 

“I’m so happy to see you.” Gokudera said once he walked into your shared room. His arms wrapped around your body tightly, taking in the scent of your hair. “God, I’ve missed you so much.” He groaned. 

“I missed you, too. You’ve been gone for so long.” You said, looking up at him. His silver hair covered his eyes and you moved it with your hands, holding his face. “Why do you keep taking these missions?” 

“____.  .  . you know I need to do this for the Tenth. You knew what you were getting into when we got serious.” Gokudera said, pulling away a bit. “This is our situation.” 

“I guess.  .  .” You agreed, still not sure. And it wasn’t even a month before it happened again. 

“What do you mean you have to go on another?” You had your arms crossed as Gokudera was packing a small bag. He barely looked up as he moved around the room. 

“I’m sorry, but this has to be done. I’m the only one who can do this.” Gokudera argued. 

“You’re always the ‘only one who can do it’.” You groaned, leaning against the dresser. Gokudera walked over and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. 

“I’ll be back in no time.” Gokudera said softly, kissing you one last time before leaving the room. You stared after him, left alone in your room. 

 

_ “I just can’t stand how he leaves me like this!” You exclaimed, sitting on your bed in a huff of frustration.  _

_ “____, please. I’m positive-” _

_ “How?! How are you so positive that he loves me?!” You shouted, standing up quickly.  _

_ “______, I can’t stand to see you like this.” Yamamoto said, looking concerned. He took a step toward you, placing a hand on your cheek.  _

_ “Well, you’re the only one.” You sighed, feeling yourself tear up. Yamamoto leaned forward and kissed the tear away. This made you freeze, looking up at him.  _

_ “O-oh.  .  . I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” He was interrupted by your lips on his. His hands grasped your hips suddenly, pulling you closer to him. His arms were around you and your hands tugged at his dress shirt, starting at the top button. The feeling of his hands on your breasts made you sigh, being pulled onto your bed. Heat and passion and sin took place in that room that night and the next one.  _

 

_ “________-chan. I’m sorry I left.” Gokudera came back a week later, embracing you tightly. The kiss he planted on your lips was more than chaste. “I love you.” He sighed.  _

_ “I.  .  . I love you, too, Hayato.” You said, looking over his shoulder. Yamamoto gulped, watching the sweet embrace. His eyes were on yours and yours were on his.  _

 

“How have you and the girlfriend been? Thinking of settling down?” The driver asked, looking at the mirror to see Gokudera. He shook his head. 

“Oh, no. She’s been getting lonely at home, lately. I’m thinking of getting her a dog.” Gokudera grunted, not liking to share too much with this stranger. 

 

“Hayato’s coming back tomorrow.” Yamamoto panted, pulling your skirt down your hips. He was anxious, feeling you unbuckle his belt for him. 

“Can we not? He won’t be back until tomorrow morning, so let’s not think about it.” You leaned up and kissed him. Yamamoto leaned down and left kisses along your jawline. The figure of you on top of him was everything he loved to see. The way your breasts fell perfectly and how taunt your nipples got when he played with them.

 

“Have you told her that you’re coming back early?” The driver asked, just ten minutes away now. 

“No. I wanted it to be a surprise.” Gokudera grunted in response. 

 

“F-fuck.  .  .” You moaned, rocking your hips in tune with Yamamoto’s thrusts. He wanted you to bounce, to move from his actions. His hands gripped your breasts, thumbing your nipples. You moaned softly, arching your back from the pleasure. 

“God, you’re so damn beautiful.” Yamamoto grabbed your hair and pushed you into a kiss, feeling your moans against his lips. 

 

Gokudera walked in the door, loosening his tie and leaving his bag by the front door. He wanted to see you. He needed to see you. To apologize for how he had been the last few months. He was hearing creaking as he walked upstairs, wondering who was goofing off now. He stopped when he noticed the door slightly open and what was inside. 

“Y-yes.  .  . Takeshi.  .  . I need you.” You moaned, edging on your climax. Your hips moved roughly, needing a release. 

“Fuck, you have me.” Yamamoto groaned, using his hands to move your hips back and forth. Gokudera felt sick to his stomach, taking a step back from the door. He went downstairs, trying to make sense of what he just saw. He sat down on the stairs, dropping his head into his hands. Gokudera took deep breaths, trying to figure out what that was. He started rethinking everything from the past few months. He had only seen you for two weeks the past four months. Very few days in between. 

 

“Gokudera!” You explained when he came into your room. He looked like he was ill. “I thought you were coming back tomorrow. Yamamoto was helping me clean up the room for when you got back.” You said. 

“I’m sure.” Gokudera walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a drawer and started to toss all the articles of clothing out of it. 

“Hayato! Hayato, what are you doing?!” You screamed, turning around. Yamamoto tried to walk over. 

“Get out, you cheating whore!” Gokudera screamed. 

“What are you talking about?” Yamamoto asked, trying to come to your aid. 

“Don’t you dare ask me that? Where’d your pride go, you bastard! You think I wouldn’t figure it out?!” Gokudera burst, angry and full of rage. 

“H-Hayato.  .  .”

“Don’t call me that!” Gokudera screamed, pushing you away from him. 

“Hey, don’t-” Yamamoto came forward. 

“Stay out of this! You’re no better! I thought you were my friend.” Gokudera spat, throwing more things out of the room. 

“You haven’t been here. I haven’t been able to even kiss you in two months! You didn’t care! What was I supposed to do?” You cried. 

“Not cheat on me? Talk to me? Anything instead of fucking my friend like a slut!” Gokudera wanted you to hurt from his words. His heart was shattered into pieces and he wanted you to hurt, too. 

“Hayato, I-”

“I said don’t use my name like that!” Before you knew it, the back of his hand came into contact with your face, sending you to the ground. You gasped, bringing a hand up to your face. “_-____.  .  . I’m.  .  . I’m so sorry.  .  . I didn’t mean to.  .  .” Gokudera leaned down next to you. Yamamoto pushed him back, though. 

“Stay away! If you want to get physical, take it out on me instead of her! I initiated everything!” Yamamoto helped you up, an arm around you. Tears were streaming down your face and a good sized bruise was forming on your cheek. 

“____, I swear-I.  .  .” Gokudera reached out, but it was too late. You were gone and so was his friend. All he could now was throw everything. He tossed things at the walls, breaking lamps and tables. He cried loudly, curling himself up, wanting to mend his heart. He wanted everything to go back to when it was easier. To when you both loved each other.  .  . but those days were over. 


End file.
